


– hallöchen! – tervist?..

by captain____nemo, sweetflower_dl



Category: Original Work, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain____nemo/pseuds/captain____nemo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetflower_dl/pseuds/sweetflower_dl
Summary: Или два друга играют по сетке. Ситуации из игр, слегка изменённые, но от этого не менее значимые. Цените своих тиммейтов.
Kudos: 3





	1. un-useless.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain____nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain____nemo/gifts).



> спасибо тебе, миша, за хорошую игру и за дружбу. люблю тебя 3000.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by sweetflower_dl
> 
> пиро - миша  
> медик - я

– We need a Demoman or a Soldier. Doc, can you-

Медик уже отошёл от магазинчика Манн.Ко и собирался выйти на улицу через гаражные ворота, как вдруг его остановили, причём не лучшим образом.

Люди приходили и уходили. На тренировочной площадке бились не ради наград, а ради развлечения, поэтому контингент здесь был разный. Чаще всего Медик сражался плечом к плечу с новичками, впервые держащими в руках оружие, но порой случалось так, что на полигон заходили ветераны. Так получилось и сейчас.

Они проиграли три раза подряд. Док не искал виноватого – просто закупался в магазинчике заново и бежал лечить. Упорно, стараясь быть лучше, работать лучше, чем в прошлый раз. С любой командой можно победить. По крайней мере, когда он – Медик. А не Демоман или Солдат.

Похоже, не все были согласны с такой позицией. Поэтому сейчас его вежливо, как могли, просили _сменить класс_.

Это было не просто неприятно. Это было унизительно. Медик не считал, что умел в своей работе всё, не считал, что не допускает ошибок, но он учился.

Да, сейчас они проигрывали, но так складывались обстоятельства. Никто не был в этом виноват, но, по злому року или неудаче, виноватым снова делали его.

– I am not a Demoman or a Soldier. I'm the Medic, – твёрдо, как мог, ответил он, смотря в глаза тому, кто уже тоже взял в руки критцкриг. Уверенность таяла, медленно испарялась, потому что самооценка у этого, конкретного Медика, была такой себе. Ведь не просто так они проигрывали? Может, со стороны виднее?

– He's a good Medic, – его поддержал Пироман, наблюдавший за сценой со стороны, – Believe me, I know.

Они с этим Пиро часто пересекались на полях сражений и смогли подружиться, поэтому Медик втайне надеялся на его поддержку. Надежды оправдались, но лучше от этого не стало. Стоявший напротив менять критцкриг на ракетницу не собирался.

Они говорили что-то ещё, но Медик решительно покинул убежище, направившись в сторону, откуда после всеобщей готовности повалят роботы. На пути ему встретились Разведчик и Хэви, которых Медик чисто по привычке одарил лечебными лучами пушки. Мысли его были далеко.

Он слышал голоса, раздававшиеся из гарнитуры, которая была у всех шести членов их отряда. По этой причине Медик знал, что их слышат и остальные, и чувствовал на себе чужие взгляды. Он старался не думать о том, какие они – осуждающие, сочувствующие, пустые? Старался не надумать лишнего.

А ведь как всё хорошо начиналось! Медика даже не расстраивали проигрыши. Ему нравилось то, что он делал, нравилось вовремя выпрыгивать с щитом перед всей командой, закрывая тех от пуль роботов-Хэви или ракет роботов-Солдат. Ему нравилось помогать и нравилось слышать "спасибо". Он ощущал адреналин, он ощущал себя _нужным_.

Однако незаменимых, как известно, нет.

С тяжёлым сердцем Медик поднялся на мостик под потолком дальнего ангара. Скоро отсюда начнут атаку роботы, а пока было видно море.

Он вздохнул и постарался ни о чём не думать. Сел на край металлического навеса, положил рядом свой критцкриг, который с особой заботой украшал. Пушка смотрела на него милыми картинками странных мультяшных существ и мигала лампочками гирлянды.

Он ведь правда, _правда_ любил свою работу.

Море отвечало ему тишиной.

Сознание заполняло чувство собственной никчёмности. Он не стремился быть идеальным, но поднимал самомнение, как мог, считая себя не последним Медиком. Если бы они были на поле сражения Красных против Синих, он бы и слова ни сказал, пусть хоть вся команда состоит из одних Медиков*, но сейчас они воевали против машин. Их было всего шестеро, каждый знал свою роль. То, что его посчитали слабым звеном в их команде, больно резало где-то внутри.

Он всегда тяжело переживал подобное, но обычно уступал. Обычно он покидал полигон или брал в руки оружие попроще и явно не настроенное, чтобы лечить. Это не было просто, но было понятно – _кто-то был лучшим Медиком, чем он_.

Сейчас всё было так же, но иначе.

«док, ты где? ты в порядке?»

Он не разу понял, что звук доносился из гарнитуры и что обращались только к нему. Голос был Пиро – мозг как-то сам собой перевёл его неразборчивую речь на обычный язык.

«хочешь, уйдём отсюда?»

А вот этого он бы не хотел. Это означало подводить людей, тех же Разведчика и Пулемётчика, хотя они вообще были ни при чём. Им снова придётся ожидать начало другого сражения, а это было утомительно. Да и настроение значительно упадёт, ведь даже сейчас у Медика оно пока не пробило дно.

«ты замечательный медик»

«я посмотрел счёт, и ты наверху»

«не расстраивайся. пожалуйста»

Пиро говорил много и много хорошего. О нём, о его способностях. Поддерживал, как мог, и Медик ощутил, как в груди расцветает благодарность. Нехорошо было оставлять Пиро без ответа, но Медик ощущал также вину и стыд, и топящую апатию. Говорить не хотелось.

– Я в порядке, – всё-таки выдавил из себя он.

«ты ударил стену убер-пилой, когда вышел со спавна. я видел. уйдём?»

– Нет, – Медик выдохнул и задумчиво погладил ручку критцкрига. – Мне тяжело от факта, что мне предложили… сменить класс.

«я понимаю»

– Уходить не стоит, – он посмотрел вниз, на площадку, на которой собрались остальные; другой Медик играл на аккордеоне; никто так и не решился сообщить о готовности к бою. – Всё будет хорошо. Надеюсь.

«твой комфорт важен»

От этого Медик только отмахнулся. Да, важен, но он ещё не лишён всей гордости. Если они смогут выиграть бой таким составом – всё будет в порядке.

Медик поднялся сам и поднял критцкриг. Пушка потяжелела в руках. Он и сам чувствовал, что словно заставляет себя двигаться. В мыслях промелькнуло – _как машин_ а.

Он хмыкнул, сделал шаг, другой и разбежался, снова готовый лечить.

В конце концов, он ещё нужен одному из пяти сокомандников.

***

Они проиграли. Снова и два раза подряд, не продвинувшись дальше ни на этап.

Медик в задумчивости смотрел на статистику. Это – сухие цифры, и они ничего не значат. Результат возвращался в эту позицию после каждого проигрыша, поэтому он был практически бесполезен.

Медик просто старался не думать, что это из-за него.

– Я хочу уйти, – в таком состоянии его нашёл Пиро, и озвучил свою мысль.

Почему-то Медику показалось, что он лукавит ради него. Нет, Док по-прежнему выкладывался ради команды и лечил всех, не обходя даже другого Медика. Он не чувствовал себя от этого хуже, но заметно утратился азарт, и вряд ли они бы смогли испытать удовлетворение от хорошего боя после его успешного завершения.

– Хорошо, – Медик кивнул и повернулся к Пиро, который заметно оживился. – Спасибо, что вступился. Обычно я иду на уступки... Чувствую разочарование в себе. Обычно я одинок в этой… борьбе.

Пиро засветился только пуще. Даже сквозь маску было видно радостное выражение его лица.

Всё-таки все Пироманы в чём-то схожи, но никого, лучше этого, не было.

– Идём, друг, – Медик удобнее перехватил критцкриг, и тот сверкнул лампочками чуть задорнее, чем обычно. – Надеюсь, им хватит сил выиграть вчетвером.

Последнее слово было не за ними, но они были вместе. Команда из двух. Остальное стало не так уж и важно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - отсылка к реальному случаю из игры;)
> 
> Перевод с английского языка:
> 
> \- Нам нужен Подрывник или Солдат. Док, ты можешь-
> 
> – Я не Подрывник и не Солдат. Я Медик,
> 
> \- Он хороший Медик. Поверь мне, я знаю.


	2. rage against the light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by sweetflower_dl
> 
> инженер - миша  
> медик - я
> 
> случайно писал под Linkin Park - One More Light

Бывают такие дни, когда всё получается.

Для Медика такими были дни, когда он мало умирал, лечил тиммейтов и получал заслуженную благодарность. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя в некотором роде героем, спасающим жизни, тем, на кого можно было положиться и кому доверяли тылы. Ему не так много было нужно – даже если они проигрывали, а роботы раз за разом скидывали бомбу в люк и всё начиналось заново, с хорошей командой – это проблемой не было.

Это был Бигрок. В чём-то эта местность нравилась Медику даже больше Роттенбурга, который, в каком-то смысле, был роднее. Эти переходы между укрытиями и два «бутылочных горлышка» - на выходе из пещеры и на мостике возле спавна – были своего рода препятствиями или же удачным местом для атаки, и эти возможности заставляли убер-сердце биться чаще. До конца своё предвкушение Медик не мог объяснить даже себе, но оно было.

Бежать до пещеры не пришлось – Медика домчал туда телепорт, за который он тут же поблагодарил Инженера и побежал дальше. Медик остановился лишь возле зева пещеры ещё более глубокой, откуда вскоре повалят роботы, и стал ждать остальных сокомандников, потихоньку копя убер на скучающем Скауте.

– You have good weapons,* – прозвучал бас за спиной, от которого Медик едва не подпрыгнул.

– Was?.. – это был Хэви, но Медик всё равно не ожидал ни того, что он к нему обратится, ни того, какой фразой.

– Kritzkrieg, – Хэви явно подошёл со знанием дела, Медик от этого только больше удивился. – Overdose and Vita-Saw. Good weapons for our mission.*

Медик буркнул смущённое «Danke», но за похвалу был благодарен искренне – этот набор был выбран методом проб и ошибок и стоил ему нервов и сил. То, что кто-то оценил, было… приятно.

Хэви улыбнулся ему и вышел немного вперёд, заранее закрывая от пока ещё не летящих снарядов. Медик же заранее одарил его сверхлечением, не замечая отчего-то недовольного взгляда Инженера с его позиции за камнями.

Затем был Ад, но Ад привычный. Медик чувствовал, что Хэви знает своё дело, по тому, что его не нужно было так часто воскрешать, и был спокоен. Конечно, не обходилось без ранений – бросаясь на роботов с щитом, трудно остаться совсем без царапин, особенно учитывая, что некоторые особо бойкие робо-скауты щит обходили и били сзади. По счастью, с ними справлялся Пиро и турели Инженера.

Первая волна была отражена почти играючи, роботы не вышли и за первые камни в пещере. Медик перевёл дыхание, подавляя желание воспользоваться для быстрого излечения критцкригом – всё и так восстановится, незачем для этого делать что-то ещё.

Однако в руки Медику совершенно неожиданно прилетает шоколадка. Медик точно знал, чья она, и теперь готов был разразиться благодарностями – для всех медиков вовремя брошенная аптечка от Хэви всегда много значила.

– Why don't you ask for help?*

Медик вгрызся в шоколадку и ответил не сразу:

– I don't often play in a team of more than six people. Infrequently, there are two doctors. Simply forget.*

– Hmm, I see, – Хэви понимающе кивнул и назидательно сказал: – Then I'll throw the first-aid kit when I can and yell "Medic!" Don't miss it!*

За что ему так везёт? Теперь Медик практически души не чаял в Хэви, который настолько трепетно о нём заботился. Нечасто попадаются такие тиммейты.

Забежав к станции улучшения, Медик увидел, как Хэви подошёл о чём-то поговорить с Пиро, и заметил недовольного Инженера, закупающего что-то.

– Всё в порядке? – тут же обратился Медик к Инженеру, поняв, что, возможно, его другу не так хорошо, как сейчас было ему. – Что-то случилось? Мы можем уйти.

_Мы можем уйти_ , – фраза, ставшая их обещанием, означающая, что за какой бы класс и как они бы ни сражались, они всегда уйдут с поля боя вместе, невзирая на недовольство тиммейтов, если одному из них будет что-то не нравиться.

– Всё нормально, – холодно ответил Инженер, не глядя в сторону Медика, но затем всё-таки скомкано пояснил: – Этот Пиро… И этот… Неважно. Сам как?

– У меня всё великолепно! – улыбнулся Медик, но Инженер не разделял его энтузиазм, и улыбка угасла сама собой. – Скажи, если что-то не так, хорошо?

Наверное, неправильно было вот так оставлять Инженера, но их ждал бой. Медик рванул к пещере, так как выход из телепорта был разрушен, а новый Инженер пока поставить не успел. Это было нормально – и Медик это прекрасно понимал, а потому не был против небольшой прогулки.

Прошло всего несколько минут, пока он, а следом и Инженер, бежали до пещеры, а уже успело произойти что-то, поселившее в Медике чувство тревоги. Он даже не видел, что именно, потому что был в другом конце пещеры. Лишь слышал, как Пиро просит поставить выход из телепорта, а потом в передатчике раздаётся раздражённое:

_Если бы ты ещё дал мне его поставить._

От Инженера.

Произнесено это было с таким злым тоном, которого от Инженера Медик ещё не слышал. Что-то было по-крупному не так, и Медик не мог понять, что именно. Словно бы не хватало последнего кусочка паззла.

Но началась волна, и вопросы были отложены. В этот раз они шли не так гладко – Медик успел оказаться на спавне, после чего со всех ног побежал обратно, стремясь успеть спасти хоть кого-то. Инженера он не видел, и это тревожило только больше, из-за чего наслаждаться днём становилось всё сложнее.

Даже несмотря на то, что он всё ещё был героем.

Он увидел Хэви на выходе из пещеры. Он быстро сдавался под градом пуль, и Медик ускорил и без того быстрый бег, взяв в руки передоз.

У него были считанные секунды, чтобы успеть. Три – на то, чтобы добежать, одна – сменить передоз на критцкриг, ещё одна – активировать щит прямо перед Хэви, для которого одна ракета или один всполох пламени означали бы неминуемую гибель.

Хэви смотрел на него и что-то говорил в знак благодарности, пока Медик лечил его и одновременно разил роботов экраном щита, но Медика это совершенно не волновало.

– Where Is The Engineer?! – резко оборвал он Хэви, проверяя, что Инженер не умер, ещё нет, но и на спавне Медик его не видел, а это значит…

_Инженер всё ещё был в пещере._

Откуда до сих пор валили роботы.

Медик рванул вперёд, невзирая на закончившийся щит. Хэви не последовал за ним, _ну и плевать_ , Инженер всё ещё был где-то там. Намного проще было бы подождать на спавне… хотя нет. Не проще.

Медик не стал кричать – в пещере шёл бой, и слышны были только взрывы, эхом отражающиеся от стен. Ещё «живая» турель отбивала полчища врагов, а это значит, Инженер был рядом и чинил её. Медик рванул туда – и нашёл его.

Они поняли друг друга без слов. Они _всегда_ понимали друг друга без слов.

Инженер подхватил ящик с турелью и кинулся Медику навстречу, Медик же кинулся к нему, целясь критцкригом и – _прямо перед тем, как их бы разорвала вражеская крит-ракета_ – активируя флягу с убером на неуязвимость.

Они побежали обратно, быстро, как никогда раньше. Медик ловил пока ещё защищённой спиной пули и ракеты, держа Инженера в поле зрения впереди.

Они выбежали из «горлышка» тогда, когда убер закончился.

Это было так глупо.

– Спасибо, Док, – произнёс запыхавшийся Инженер, стремительно разворачивая турель, и впервые за день искренне улыбнулся.

_Или не было._

Медик улыбнулся в ответ и с неудовольствием посмотрел в сторону прибывших обратно сокомандников – Хэви и Пиро в первую очередь.

– Они сражаются вместе, почти как мы, – быстро объяснил Инженер. – Они мешали мне ставить телепорт и другие постройки до начала этой волны…

– Хм, – Медик продолжал подлечивать Инженера, даже не думая бросаться остальным на помощь. – Если хочешь, уйдём.

– Прямо сейчас? – Инженер удивлённо поднял бровь. – Посреди боя? Я думал, они тебе нравились.

Они прямо посреди боя спокойно разговаривали, как будто не пролетали над головами ракеты и им не угрожали ежесекундно пролетавшие рядом пули. _Это было восхитительно_.

– Ich mag dich mehr, liebe.*

– Ни черта не понял, Док.

– Говорю, нам лучше уйти, пока мы в хорошем настроении.

– Ты совсем не это сказал, но… знаешь, – Инженер тоже усмехнулся и взорвал турель одним нажатием кнопки. – Я согласен. Побудем ублюдками на сегодня.

– Ну, – Медик отключил критцкриг, наблюдая за хаосом, который постепенно начинался без их поддержки. – Не большими, чем они, – и особенно зловеще усмехнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Перевод:  
> * – У тебя хорошее вооружение.  
> * – Критцкриг, Передоз и Вита-Пила. Хорошее вооружение для нашей миссии.  
> * – Почему ты не просишь помощи?  
> * – Я нечасто играю в команде больше шести. Нечасто медиков два. Просто забываю.  
> * – Хм, понятно. Тогда я буду кидать аптечку, когда смогу, и кричать «Медик!». Не пропусти!
> 
> * – Ты мне нравишься больше, дорогой.


	3. emergency care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> скаут - миша  
> медик - я

Демоман перед началом боя пил. Что ещё делать, ожидая готовности остальных, когда липучки уже размещены на своих скрытых – или не очень – от глаз роботов местах, а Инженер ещё таскает свои постройки, выбирая для них наилучшие места для обороны? Все ждали только его – да, может, ещё Медика, который должен был зарядить убер к началу волны.

Ни Медика, ни Скаута видно не было. Не раздавалось и бодрого «Ready!» в передатчике, так что Демоман продолжал пить.

«Medic!»

Раздалось из передатчика, и Демоман поморщился: бой ещё не начался, и если Скаут звал Медика, то он наверняка всего лишь свалился с крыши.

« _Medic!_ »

В этот раз голос принадлежал Медику лично, и Демоман вздохнул, думая, насколько, должно быть, раздражён их врач от очередного лишнего вмешательства в его работу.

«Medic!»

« _Medic!_ »

Снова раздалось из передатчика, но в этот раз Демоман понял, что голоса приближались, эхом отражаясь от узких переходов меж деревянных стен заброшенных домиков. Это его даже заинтересовало, и он оторвался от созерцания дна бутылки.

– Medic!

– _Medic!_

– Medic!

– _Medic!_

Процессия всё приближалась, а затем пронеслась мимо, поднимая столп пыли: Скаут на всех парах нёсся вперёд, таща за собой лечащего его Медика, который из-за связи лечащего луча со Скаутом также приобрёл огромную скорость.

– Emergency care! – заметив Демомана, воскликнул запыхавшийся, но довольный Скаут. – Weeee! Weeee! Weeee! Medic!

Медик засмеялся совсем ему несвойственно тепло и поддержал шутку:

– _Medic!_

После чего оба скрылись за поворотом, продолжая вторить «Medic!» в передатчик.

Демоману ничего не оставалось, кроме как вопросительно посмотреть на пустую бутылку в своей руке, вздохнуть и понять, что он явно ещё многое не понимает в этой жизни.


End file.
